Silentkit's destiny
by Dawnfeather and Silentstar
Summary: Meet Silentkit. She is a she-cat who had a horrible accident as a young kit. This caused her not to be able to speak. The medicine cat, Jademist,roughly guessed that she wouldn't be able to speak until she was about a warrior. Read on and see how Silentkit learns to live without her voice. Rated T because warriors.
1. Allegiences - Part one

Allegiences -  
>Forestclan:<p>Leader: Robinstar- Brown she-cat with white splotches and speckles. Has forest green eyes.<p>

Deputy: Hazelwing- White tom with a black tail tip, black paws, black under belly, and 1 black ear. Has enchanting hazel eyes Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Medicing cat: Gingerspot- Grey she-cat with fierce ginger eyes and unusually sharp teeth. Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Warriors:  
>Rainpool- White she-cat with gray-blue speckles. Has mysterious blue frosted eyes. Apprentice: Treepaw<p>

Specklestep- white tom with and black speckled spots on his fur. Has sea green eyes. Apprentice: Sunpaw

Eagleleap- White and Brown she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Brightpaw

Fernleap- Swift black tom with loving blue eyes. Apprentice: Tallpaw

Icefrost- Pure white she-cat with haunting green eyes. Apprentice: Sparkpaw

Dusklight- Brown tom with grayish blue eyes. Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Apprentices:  
>Hawkpaw- White tom with black splotches. Has Amber eyes. Mentor:Hazelwing<p>

Swiftpaw- Brown tom with Green eyes. Medicing cat apprentice. mentor: Hazelwing

Treepaw- Cr am tabby tom with blue eyes. mentor:Rainpool Sunpaw- Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mentor: Specklestep

Brightpaw- White and grey she-cat with. Mentor: Eagleleap

Tallpaw- Torrishelle she-cat with green eyes. mentor:fernleap

Sparkpaw- Cream and white tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes. Mentor: IceFrost

Whiskerpaw- White she-cat with brown eyes and unusually long whiskers.  
>Queens:<br>Applewing- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. kits- Frostkit and Ant kit

Nightspark- Black she-cat with blue eyes. Is still expecting

Elders:  
>None at the moment<p>


	2. Allegiences - Part two

Darkclan:

Leader: Flinchstar- brown tabby tom with haunted grey eyes Deputy: Vineclaw- golden tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Scratchpaw Medicine cat: Spottedrain- Gray tabby she-cat with intimidating blue eyes. Apprentice: None

Warriors:  
>Rivershine- White and gray she-cat with amber eyes.<br>Apprentice: Slypaw Sightheart- Black tom with green eyes Apprentice: Graypaw Brownspark- Brown tom with blue eyes.  
>Berryscar- Cream she cat with green eyes<p>

Apprentices:  
>Slypaw- Gray tom with Black streaks accros his fur; had Amber eyes. mentor: Rivershine Graypaw- Gray tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Sightheart Scratchpaw- Brown tom with a scar along back; From an eagle attack as a kit; Formerly Leafkit<p>

Queens:  
>Bumbleleaf- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; In for 2nd little (first was scratchpaw). Kits: Firekit, Duskkit, Nightkit.<br>Daisywind- White and Brown she-cat with blue frosted eyes. Kits: Windkit and Frogkit.

Elders:  
>Crackscar- Calico with deep crat on left front leg; Blue eyes<p>


	3. Allegiences - Part Three

Grassclan:

Leader: Yellowstar- Buff (its a type of cat :P) With Hazel eyes; Tom Deputy:Spotear- Black Tiger (Type of cat :P) With silver eyes; Tom Medicine cat: Tigerspot- Brown and white Tiger; She-cat with Violet eyes Apprentice: Sunpaw

Warriors:  
>Blackfang- Black tom with Black (Just very dark brown ^_-) Eyes. Apprentice: Dashpaw<p>

Silvertail- Silver tabby with hazel eyes; She-cat Voleclaw- Tortie with Amber eyes;Tom. Apprentice: Bluepaw  
>Mouserunner- Torbie with silver eyes; Tom<br>Ashlight- Gray she-cat with Green eyes

Apprentices:  
>Sunpaw- Golden she-cat with Green eyes<br>Dashpaw- Black tom with gray eyes  
>Bluepaw- Grey she-cat with white swirls on her fur; Violet eyes.<p>

Queens:  
>Pebbledrop- She-cat with short snowy white furand light amber eyes. Kits: Swankit<br>Swiftflower- She-cat with short silver fur and hazel eyes. Kits: Thornkit, Oakkit, Emberkit  
>Cloverleaf- She-cat with soft creamy fur and bright blue eyes. Kits: Expecting.<p>

Elders:  
>Lightsoar- Golden tabby with violet eyes; Tom<p> 


	4. Allegiences - Part Four

Marshclan:

leader: Violetstar- Shecat with Orange fur and Violate eyes.  
>Deputy: Owlclaw- Brown tom with green eyes; Lilyblossom's mate Medicine cat: Jademist- White she-cat with orange splotches, Amber eyes.<p>

Warriors:  
>Sorrelfoot- Fuffy bright orange Tabby fur, and ice blue eyes; She-cat. Apprentice: Webpaw Echoflight: Tom with Thin Black fur and Yellow eyes. Apprentice: Flarepaw Velvetstripe- Soft ginger fur with hazel eyes; Tom Applespots- Dark Ginger tom with amber eyes Ravenwater- Black tabby tom with Violet eyes Skyfur- White shecat with Gray splotches. Apprentice: Rainpaw Willowsong- White shecat with gray paws and chest, Bright happy Green eyes.<br>Jaywing- Green eyed tom with chocolate brown fur.

Apprentices:  
>Webpaw- White,Gray flecked she-cat with Soft Violet eyes Flarepaw- Bright orange tiger she-cat with Bright green eyes Rainpaw- Dark gray tom with darker flecks on fur; Orange eyes (Amber-ish)<p>

Queens:  
>Lilyblossom- White she-cat with gray paws and Bright Blue eyes; mates with Owlclaw. Kits: Snowkit,Riverkit,Twigkit Sparrowpelt- Black she-cat with Green eyes. Kits: Waspkit (Dies), Amberkit, Silentkit, Joykit.<br>Streampelt- Light gray she-cat with Amber eyes; expecting.

Elders:  
>Halfdawn- Brown tabby with Gray eyes *The others died off :I* <p>


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Silent remembered being carried by her mother into a log, along with her siblings, Amber and Wasp.

"Mother," Silent started, "Where's father?"

"Yeah, We've never seen him!" piped up Amber.

"Well, I was hoping that you could ask that. I didn't want you to have to visit him against your will. Sit down young ones, and I shall tell you a story." Meowed Silent's mother, Sparrow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Your father's name is JayFlight. He is from the clan, Marshclan. There are 4 clans. Forestclan, grassclan, marshclan, and Darkclan. You will learn more once I bring you. I intend to join the clan and have you In a safe place."

"Will... Will you leave us? Will we see you again?" Asked Wasp.

"Or Course! I'll be joining with you. Now, lets go, I dont want you to die out here in the cold."

Sparrow picked up Silent by the Scruff and told Amber and Wasp to follow. After walking for an entire day, and after they had rested, they came to a stopping point.

"Here is the border." We will wait here and hope that the Morning patrol will come."

A few heart beats later, 5 cats came out of a bush.

"What are you doing here?" A black tom Hissed.

"Echoflight. Be calm. This is a she-cat with kits. She has either seeking a shelter or looking for her mate." Calmly meowed a White and Grey she cat, eyes drawn to the trembling kits under Sparrow.

"I am Sparrow. I am seeking my mate, JayFlight, and I am seeking shelter, if you will accept me into marshclan." Sparrow mewoed simply.

"Are we really going to accept a ROGUE? What will the other clans think of us?" Hissed a Dark grey tom with darker flecks.

"Rainpaw, you should know better! The warrior code states that a warrior should help any kits, even a rogue kit or a kit from another clan!" Hissed a cat with white fur and gray splotches.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"Come on." Said the cat who is apperently echoflight. "Lets go to camp and ask Violetstar."


	6. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Once the Patrol got to camp many questions were asked to them.

A She-cat that had fluffy orange fur was in front of the croud. "Who's this." She asked, Eyes Blazing in fury toward EchoFlight, who Silent assumed was her mate.

"Why is there another cat here?" Asked a Black tom.

"Please move so I can see whats happening here." Asked an Orange she-cat with violet eyes.

The Clearing parted into two groups to make way for her almost immediately

"Violetstar, this is a rouge named Sparrow that we found at the Grassclan border seeking shelter for her and her kits and is looking for her mate." Answered the White furred she-cat with gray splotches.

"And Whom might this _mate _be?" Asked the cat called violetstar calmly.

"She never answered that" The White shecat with Gray splotches answered.

The Leader- as Silent assumed- Looked at the she cat a moment longer then meowed," Thank you skyfur." The Leader turned to Silent's mother and mewoed," Sparrow, do you wish to join our clan?"

"Yes, I do." Calmly meowed Sparrow.

"Then you shall, until receiving your warrior name, be known as Sparrowpaw-" Violetstar was cut off.

"I'd actually like to keep my name. Its the only connection I have left to my mother." Sparrow answered Sternly.

"Surley you cant do that! All warriors have warrior names!" Meowed a plump light gray she-cat, round with kits.

"We cant do against her wishes Streampelt. Sparrow, feel welcome to go into the nursery with Lilyblossom and Streampelt. Velvetstripe, please show Sparrow around. Both of you, please meet me in my den at nightfall. Meeting dismissed." As Violetstar strode across the clearing to a den, Sparrow picked Up Silent- Silentkit now- and had Amberkit and Waspkit follow her into a medium sized den with three nests. One Nest had a White shecat with gray paws and blue eyes, who Silent assumed was Lilyblossom. Then there was the gray she-cat in another nest, who Silent remembered was Streampelt.

Lilyblossom got up, meowing in a soft whisper to her kits ,"Stay here,little ones." And Walked accross the den to Sparrow.

"Hello. My name is Lilyblossom. I would be glad to help you and your little ones get situated into Marshclan. Streampelt and I made you a nest overthere with feathers to keep you and your kits warm and comfterable."

Sparrow nodded a thanks and got situated into the nest. The entrance was covered now, because it was getting dawn. "Umm, would it be ok if my kits played with yours? They're always boared, and they always talked of having friends outside of family." Sparrow meowed akwardly.

"Of Course!" Lilyblossom meowed as she brought her three kittens over one by one.

"Ill leave them over here for a while until i have some fresh moss and feathers for Streampelt." In a whisper, she added, "I heard she was cheating on Velvetstripe with Applespots!"

"Hi! Im riverkit! This is twigkit and Snowkit!"

"Hi." Silentkit meowed akwardly. "This is Amberkit and Waspkit."

"Aww, Mothers back! I'll talk to you next sunrise! We can learn all about eachother then!"

As Silentkit and her siblings fell asleep with everyone else, she heard a faint whisper.

"Sparrow...night...Grassclan border... talk about... left... please!"

Thats all Silent could make out.

_ Who was that talking? _Silentkit wondered. _Mabey its father? Mother __**Did**__ say that she was seeking her mate here! I should tell- No. I shouldnt stick my muzzle where it doesnt belong. Go to sleep silentkit. Your first day as a Marshclan kit awaits you._


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Silentkit's P.O.V.

I woke up in the medicine den and the scent of herbs overwhelmed me. I looked around and remembered.

_Your fault. Your fault. Your fault._ A voice chanted .B_ecause of you. Because of you. _I pushed the voice to the back of my head, and got up. Instantly, I fell down with a throbbing pain. My head got foggy. Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>EPIC LINE BREAK<strong>

I woke up, again, finally able to see clearly. I looked down to see that my leg, tail, and ear, and throat had been soaked with... some kind of chewed herb, and coated with cobwebs.

I looked over to see Amberkit with her front two paws, tail, and ear dressed the same way as me.

I looked behind me, only to find that Waspkit had been the worst. His _entire_ stomach had been soaked with the same remedy as mine. His ears, oh his ears. His Left ear was... shredded. His right survived. But his tail might not. Falling limp from his tail base was a strand oh his... shall I say, _old_ tail.

When He wakes up and sees himself my heartache got worse. He squealed, begging for his tail back. He woke up Amberkit too.

"Mother! What happened?" Waspkit squealed

The pain in his voice was hard not to notice, his tear stained face, fur flat and wet. His fluffy, thin, gray and Black fur puffed out extra big as if it would bring his ail back. It didn't.

Amberkit was just... frozen. Her Golden Tabby fur and Green bright eyes glazed with sorrow and pain. I couldn't bear it any longer. I screamed.

Only I didn't scream. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I got up the best I could and crawled over to mother. I opened my mouth but no words came out again!

Mother grabbed me and walked me over to my make shift nest. In my ear, she whispered, " Don't be sad little one. You just cannot speak. Jademist said that you couldn't until you were around a warrior."

_Around a warrior. Never until then. My voice shall not be used. Oh why, why did I do this? This is all my fault!_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Yup, bad. I know. I removed some stuff and about that thing on my profile... on hiatus or whatever its called! I hope you liked it =) Please leave a reveiw!<strong>


	8. Chapter 4

**A/N: Omg guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a looooooooooooooooooong time. Let's face it, I'm lazy. And now with further adue, Chapter FOUR! :D Oh and, things changed. Wasppaw doesn't die, Joykit never existed, and Snowpaw, Twigpaw, and Riverpaw are already apprentices. Long time gap, I know.**

Chapter 4-

Silentkit's POV: 

"Silentkit, Amberkit, and have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silentpaw, Amberpaw, and Wasppaw. Silentkit, your mentor will be Velvetstripe. Wasppaw, your mentor will be Applespots. Amberpaw, your mantor shall be Ravenwater. I hope you will be passed down all your mentors know." Violetstar meowed.

Silentpaw was litterally bouncing with joy. She had finally become an apprentice. She looked over to Wasppaw and Amberpaw., but they were gone.

_Oh, They went over to __**talk**__ to their friends. Something I wont be able to do. _Thought Silentpaw ,depressed.

She walked over to the apprentice den and saw 3 new, clean nests is a corner of the den.

Webpaw and Flarepaw bounded up to meet her.

"Hi! Me and Webpaw made you a nest next to ours. Come look!" Flarepaw said exitedly, bounding to the corner. Silentkit padded forward, looking at a nest made of moss, lined with feathers.

_Oh! This is Lovely... but how can I tell them thank you? I can't speak... Oh! I know!_

She used her tail to point to her throat, and smiled.

"Oh! You cant speak I remember!" Webpaw said.

"Webpaw shut up!" Hissed Flarepaw. "I think she's trying to say 'Thank You' ."

At this comment, Silentpaw nodded her head in agreement.

** This will be a great day! I think I've made my first friends!**


End file.
